


Faded In My Last Song

by markhyuck_jikook46



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Are Best Friends, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Mark Lee (NCT), Jealousy, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Bad at Feelings, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, but he doesn't know whats coming for him lmao, mark supports gays but doesn't think he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck_jikook46/pseuds/markhyuck_jikook46
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck are best friends. Everyone and their mothers know it!But, no one knows that Donghyuck has been in love with Mark since day one. He likes to pretend that he can get away with his feelings and not spoil his friendship.. until one day when Donghyuck gets tired of hiding his feelings and accidentally confesses his love to Mark..only to get rejected.Find out what happens next.Will Donghyuck move on?Or will Mark finally..(as Kylie says) start to realize stuff?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Faded In My Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline may differ to help solidify the plot points, some songs may be released late, some before their time.  
> I hope it doesn't get too confusing to understand.  
> And I hope you like it. UwU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCT and I don't know them personally either, its just a fan-fiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Donghyuck are best friends. Everyone and their mothers know it!  
> But, no one knows that Donghyuck has been in love with Mark since day one. He likes to pretend that he can get away with his feelings and not spoil his friendship.. until one day when Donghyuck gets tired of hiding his feelings and accidentally confesses his love to Mark..only to get rejected.  
> Find out what happens next.  
> Will Donghyuck move on?  
> Or will Mark finally..(as Kylie says) start to realize stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline may differ to help solidify the plot points, some songs may be released late, some before their time.  
> I hope it doesn't get too confusing to understand.  
> And I hope you like it. UwU
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCT and I don't know them personally either, its just a fan-fiction.

Lee Donghyuck used to dream about showcasing his musical talents to the world, to be able to _sing_ in front of a crowd, hear the cheers, the appreciation..it was all he ever wanted in his life. The happiness he felt when he was finally able to debut in both NCT Dream and NCT 127 was unfathomable. He couldn't believe that he could finally fulfil his dreams along with his best friends and.. someone a little more than that.

_Mark Lee._

Would Donghyuck ever be able to describe what he truly felt for Mark? He could try and fail. Whenever he looked at Mark's face, his chest felt like bursting with colours of the rainbow. Fitting, right? Metaphorical violins played in the background and he kept daydreaming about being with him, not in a " _just-friends_ " way but much more than that. But, Mark was too special for him and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him, the thought of him scaring Mark away kept him awake at night. Donghyuck didn't mind who he loved, he didn't give a hoot about gender. But, he knew Mark did and he knew Mark's preferences would never align with his. Many nights, he cried with Renjun, telling him how he couldn't do it anymore, that he wished he wouldn't feel this way, that he could like someone, anyone other than Mark. So, that the thought of Mark liking someone else or loving someone else didn't kill him.

_"Injunnie, why him? Why Mark? I could've fallen in love with anyone. Why him? I could've been happy, if I would fallen for someone else. I wouldn't have to worry about touching him too much or making him uncomfortable or upsetting him. I could've just been his best friend!" Donghyuck exasperated and laid down with his head in Renjun's lap._

_"You know you can't choose the person you fall in love with. If it could happen, everyone would do it. We don't have any choice in this matter, Hyuck. You have to tell him that you like him at least once. So, that you're absolutely sure he doesn't like you back..because I feel like he does, Hyuckie. I really do believe in it." Renjun said, while petting Donghyuck's hair._

_"You and I both know that's bullshit. He's straight and he'd never think of me like that." Donghyuck said, closing his eyes._

_"You never know, Hyuckie. People may surprise you."_

____

Mark Lee had no idea that his life was going to take a 360 degree turn when he first auditioned for S.M. Entertainment. He had no idea that he would find his _passion_ , his creativity and his talent for music. He had no idea that he would find a family within his members. People who loved him and respected him and appreciated him for who he was. They helped him adjust to a new country, a new language, new ethics and etiquettes. It would've not been possible, had the members not loved him and encouraged him, each and every step. He was thankful for them But, above all he was thankful for his best friend, _his_ _soulmate,_ _his_ _Donghyuck._

Even though, the company head had changed Donghyuck's name to Haechan, the embodiment of Sun. He would always be his Donghyuckie, his friend, his family, his person. No one could understand him like Donghyuck did and he was so lucky to have him in his life and wouldn't give him up, no matter what.

There was something in the way he felt when he looked at Donghyuck, like he wanted to protect him from any harm, keep him close and safe and warm..but, whenever he came close, Mark just froze up and he couldn't understand why? Why wasn't he able to give Donghyuck the love he deserved, in his love language? Mark never had a problem when the affection came from any other member, then why did Donghyuck's touch ignite his whole body, alerting him, making him push his Hyuck away. He would never understand. But, just like he thought, Donghyuck understood. He always did. He knew Mark loved him. He knew that he was Mark's best friend and Mark knew that he was Hyuck's number one.

_"Hyuck looks so good in purple hair! Right?!" Mark exclaimed while looking at his pictures._

_Johnny sighed and got up from his chair to sit with Mark on the sofa._

_"One day, Hyuck's gonna find a boyfriend and he's not gonna pay attention to your pouty ass and then you'll finally realise!" Johnny flicked Mark's forehead._

_"OW- realise what? That he's gay? Oh, dUDe! I was there when he realised, like, I was right there when he looked at Kai hyung's abs!" Mark said while rubbing the spot where Johnny flicked him, "He's like my best friend, dude. I obviously know."_

_Johnny gave him a blank stare._

_"You are clueless, I give up." Johnny said, walking out of the room, muttering something along the lines.."..can't believe it..still doesn't understand..been years.."_

___

_Our story started on a typical Sunday afternoon with the members of 127 teasing Mark by mentioning his MC job with Mina from Gugudan._

"Mark is enjoying the job more than he should! " Yuta said and Jungwoo wolf whistled, "Mark has a little crush on a girlll! I'm envious. I wish I had a crush on someone and the said crush liked me back."

"As if, like you're not flirting with Lucas, every chance you get!" Doyoung accused with his eyes as wide as saucers, "How can you blatantly lie!" he finished, laughing.

"Guys, guys! Let's not tease our little boy anymore..although he's not a little boy anymore..cause he LIKES SOMEONE!" Taeyong laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye with his hand on his heart, "Can't believe my little boy is all grown up!"

Donghyuck was sitting in the corner observing all this silently. He couldn't even tease Mark about this, it hurt too much. It was better to just stay quiet and let his hyungs fill the silence and possibly help mask the sheer silence he was exhibiting. He couldn't believe that the day he dreaded had finally arrived. Even if he had no idea if Mark really did like her back.. it still hurt.

"--ah, hyung! She-She doesn't like me back!"

If Donghyuck had to pick a single sentence, if someone asked him, " _What's the worst thing you can hear?",_ his answer would be this. He was sure he heard it right, _Mark did say, 'like me back'_ _which means that he does like her. I'm screwed, It's finally happening,_ Donghyuck thought.

Johnny was quick to realise what was happening after looking at Donghyuck's expression," Ah, let the man breathe! Haechan, Mark, you have to go to the dream dorm for the movie night right! Go and enjoy. Don't waste your time with these fools!"

"Yah!," Taeil shouted," You're only saying this because you have to meet Ten today!"

"Guilty!" Johnny winked.

___

Everyone was enjoying their hangout time at the dream dorm when suddenly Chenle asked," Okay, If you had to choose the fittest members of NCT, who would they be?"

"Mmm, Johnny hyung, Jaehyun Hyung." Jaemin said.

"Lucas hyung, Xiaojun hyung works out a lot these days too!" Jisung continued.

"That's right, that's right!" Chenle answered! "Um, who has the best body in NCT?"

"Why are we even doing this?" Mark said while munching on some popcorn.

"Jeno!" Haechan shouted.

Mark turned his head at the speed of lightening. _Since when did Haechan think Jeno had the best body in NCT? And he was quiet until now, didn't take any other names.. he didn't even take his name._

Mark looked at Jeno's ears becoming red at Donghyuck's answer and the happiness he was radiating. "Ohhhh, Haechannie thinks I have the best body? Really?" Jeno asked wiggling his eyebrows, "Maybe I should let you feel it! Hahaha, Mark hyung, scoot over a little bit, let me show him my strength."

"There's no need."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"-I mean, hah. What's the need? Do you want to kill the guy or what? He'll literally die, what's the fun in that-right?" Mark tried to salvage his rude comment. _What has gotten into me?,_ he thought, _I'm a pretty polite person, this is just not me..I think I'm too tired. I need to sleep._

"I think we should have dinner and head out, guys. We have a schedule tomorrow and I really want to sleep." Haechan said, trying to dissolve the weird atmosphere, _He literally cannot even stand two dudes feeling each other up,_ Haechan thought and sighed.

"Say no more! I've prepared an amazing dinner with the help of my beautiful assistant, Injunnie!" Jaemin dragged Renjun in the kitchen.

As Jaemin and Renjun started preparing for the dinner, all the members scattered to different parts of the room, Mark went to another room to call Taeyong to tell him that they'd have dinner in the dream dorm. Chenle and Jisung were lost in their own world and Jeno was showing his cat pictures to Haechan, making him laugh at the adorable pictures. Mark finished his call and came back to the room only to see Haechan and Jeno acting as if no one else was here.

 _Jesus, get a room_ , Mark thought.

It was pretty unfair that they would _flirt_ and show this behaviour when literally all of them were hanging out after such a long time. It was downright selfish of them to not spend equal amount of time with everyone. He looked at Donghyuck, smiling, glowing at Jeno's jokes and it was making him smile automatically until he saw the hand that Jeno had strategically placed on the small of Donghyuck's back. Now, Mark didn't want anyone to say that Donghyuck wasn't considerate of their friend gathering. _So, it would be pretty selfish of him to not go and let them talk like this, right? He should interrupt them for the sake of keeping this meeting safe for Chenle and Jisung, right?_ With that thought in mind, Mark marched across the room, did a turn and fell in between them, luckily they caught him just in time and sneakily he inserted himself between the two of them.

"Markori, are you drunk?" Haechan giggled.

Jeno looked kind of annoyed at the interruption and strangely that gave Mark a _satisfaction_ that not even a warm bath on a tiring day could give.

"Dinner's ready, Dinner's ready, yeah!"

"Shut up, Jaemin!"

After finishing the dinner, Chenle and Jisung went to play games as the older members gathered for some drinks, they played songs and laughed until they got a little tipsy and Haechan and Mark decided that it was time to go otherwise they wouldn't be able to get back to the dorm and rest well.

"Bye, guys!. See you tomorrow, or maybe not. Haeh haeh."

"Jaemin, please stop looking at Cardi B memes, honestly it's concerning."

____

Mark was humming to 2U by Justin Bieber while walking back to the dorms and Donghyuck couldn't help but be mesmerised at the older's voice. It had such a calming effect and it was giving him serious _boyfriend feels_ and he was _drunk,_ and Mark looked good with his _messy hair and glasses_ , and he just couldn't.

"Mark," he slurred," I-I really am in love with you."

Mark stopped dead. Mark didn't have that much to drink so he wasn't drunk. _But, was he?_ He couldn't believe his ears, _what type of weird hallucination is this?,_ he thought.

"WhAt? Dude, you're drunk as hell!" Mark tried to laugh it off.

"No, Mark-" Donghyuck cried, " - you don't understand,-" he hiccuped, "I really love you, it has been seven year-s, I can't do this anymore. I wished you'd love me back."

Donghyuck was SERIOUS? But, Mark wasn't, _he didn't like guys._ He liked girls and why was Donghyuck ruining their friendship by doing this? He couldn't understand. Why would Donghyuck say this and just expect Mark to understand. Besides with the way he was flirting with Jeno today, was he even sure that he liked Mark. What kind of game was this to him?

"Duckie, I'm sorry," Mark broke his silence and said the first thing that popped in his mind, " I like Mina."

Donghyuck could've sworn he heard something break, _maybe my heart?_ , he thought. As soon as Mark said this, he felt himself sober up.

"Oh, okay. I understand. I'm so stupid, I'm really sorry.. Please just, can we forget this and pretend I never said this. Please, Mark. Let's just pretend it never happened."

"But, Hyuckie-"

"Hyuck, you left your phone here!" Jeno interrupted them, jogging to catch him.

 _Not him again_ , Mark thought.

Jeno stopped at the eerie atmosphere," Am I interrupting something?"

_Yes, go away._

"No, actually I forgot that I promised to stay with Injunnie in the coming week.. but I won't get a chance after today. So, I'll just sleep over at the dream dorm today."

"You did?" Mark asked, while nervously biting his lip, "Can we talk tomorrow?"

"Of course, Markie! You're my best friend. You don't have to ask. Lets go, Jeno."

"Let's go, baby!" Jeno said enthusiastically turning, _taking Donghyuck away from him._

 _Baby?_ Suddenly Mark felt anger surge through his body. _This was all a game to Donghyuck, right?_ Confessing to him and just _leaving him_ and going off into the sunset with Jeno.

"Yeah, you go with your, _baby_." Mark replied sourly.

Donghyuck couldn't understand why Mark was behaving weirdly and honestly he didn't have the strength to try, so he just resorted to give Mark a confused stare and started walking away.

Mark stared at the retreating figures.. _it's going to be a long night_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes! I'm back!  
> For my old readers: I'm back from my hiatus with a new name and my old fics!  
> For my new readers: H-hello, I love writing and I love Jikook and Markhyuck.  
> UwU   
> I hope this work finds you in good health, mentally and physically.  
> I love all of you sooooooo much!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my dudes! I'm back!  
> For my old readers: I'm back from my hiatus with a new name and my old fics!  
> For my new readers: H-hello, I love writing and I love Jikook and Markhyuck.  
> UwU  
> I hope this work finds you in good health, mentally and physically.  
> I love all of you sooooooo much!


End file.
